The Pup
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: Squeal to 'Pluto'


**I Do Not Own Kuroshitsuji**

**Part 2 of Pluto**

Anya was laying on the ground her hand on her round stomach; she smiled as the pup kicked. She leaned against the tree as she watched the demon tend to the gardener's mistake. She sighed and ate another strawberry; she smiled as she felt her pup getting active kicking her stomach. Then sun was warm against her skin as she felt kisses up and down her neck. Anya smiled as she knew it was Pluto his hand rubbing her hand softly as they felt the pup kick.

Anya smiled as she leaned against Pluto, he growled softly as he felt their pup kick against his hand. He heard its heart beat, he sighed in content. They watched as Sebastian walked up to them with some food for them. He placed his hand on her stomach smiling when he felt the pup kick. He chuckled,

"Feisty, no?" She nodded; he walked away while Pluto and Anya ate. After they were done, Pluto laid down on the grass along with Anya. She was close to her due date. Anya smiled when the first time the pup kicked,

_Pluto was kissing her stomach his hand was traveling lower when he felt the something hit his face. He stopped abruptly, and looked at her stomach as he poked it and felt another kick. Anya giggled as she watched Pluto explore the kick, _

"_**Pluto the pup kicked!" **__she said excitedly, he looked surprised as he laid his ear on her stomach and then she felt the pup kick Pluto again. He grinned and licked her stomach up between her breasts up her neck to her lips. Where he kissed her and brought her closer to himself, wrapping her arms around her. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair she practically purred when he started to suck on her soft spots. She giggled as the pup kicked her stomach again. Pluto raised his head and kissed her giggles away. He moved her hair from her neck nuzzling his nose against her mating mark making her moan softly. Pluto smirked as he ran his hand down her body his finger finding her cilt and started to rub in small circles. _

"_**Pluto…" **__she moaned, as he sucked on the mating mark make a rush of pleasure run through both of them. _

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Pluto growl, she looked at his and sniffed the air. She smirked as she smelt his and her own arousal; she leaned up and nipped his chin. He took her lips in a kiss as he turned her around and sat her in his lap making her legs spread. He grinded against her she arched her hips and moaned at the contact. He ran his nose along her neck giving it a nip as his hands reached for her hips, he was going to enter her when she whimpered and clutched her stomach.

Anya whined as she felt her stomach Pluto barked till Sebastian came to them with blankets and hot water.

"Hold her hand, Pluto. She is going into labor." He said, as Pluto did as he was told and tried to comfort his mate to the best of his ability. She was growling and panting while Sebastian checked on her progress.

"It's not time to push yet, Anya…be a bit more patient." He said as he checked under the blanket. Beads of sweat were beginning to form at her forehead as Pluto tried to calm her.

"I'm scared Pluto." She whimpered, he kissed her forehead and hugged her as he saw Sebastian check her again, he saw him nod,

"Anya when I tell you to push you do okay?" he said as she nodded,

"1…2…3…push!" he exclaimed as she did she whimpered and said a bit of insults through the pain before she let out a cry as Sebastian told her to push again.

"Again I can see its head!" she screamed as their pup was out of her. She leaned back as Sebastian cleaned the pup with a fresh towel. He knelt next to her and Pluto as he said,

"May I introduce you to your baby boy." He said as he placed him in Anya's arms he cleaned up as he watched the new family with the pup.

The pup had Pluto's white hair; his eyes were surprisingly bi colored the left was amber while the right was red like Pluto's. Even the pup's small claws were black; he had a birth mark shaped of a crescent moon on his side. He walked back to the manor. He placed the soiled sheets in the laundry room as he walked to his master's study to report the birth of the hell hound.

Anya looked at their pup; she smiled and nuzzled her nose against his head. She watched as Pluto sniffed him and licked his cheek as their pup placed his hand on his cheek,

"**What should we name him?" **he asked, Ana thought for a bit then grinned;

"**How about Sebastian after the demon who delivered him?"** she said, he chuckled and said,

"**You just love to annoy the demon don't you?" ** She giggled, as she said,

"**I think he'd be honored and besides I think our pup has taken a liking towards him." **She said, as the said demon was heading their way and Mini Sebastian started to squirm in her arms as Sebastian walked up to them and bent forward as the pup wanted to get picked up by Sebastian was suckered into picking him up with his big Chibi eyes.

"What is his name?" he asked,

"Sebastian." Pluto said, Sebastian looked at him with wide eyes then he smiled,

"There are many things we do not know of hell hounds and we just found out a fact. Why Sebastian?" He said, Anya smiled,

"Because, your our favorite demon and besides he likes you." She said, Sebastian chuckled as Mini Seb got a hold of his finger.

"Well come on, young Master has said to show you to a guest room for yourselves and Mini Seb." He said, they nodded as Pluto carried Anya bridle style while Sebastian carried Mini Seb.

"There is just one rule, When the Young Master has guest you two will act civilized as possible. Understood?" he said, they both nodded as they walked to the room that was furnished with a crib and baby stuff.

"You two will be tested today as the Young Master has a guest today, Lady Elizabeth, his fiancé." He said as they both nodded and said,

"What time?"

"In about 30min. Clothing will be in the closet." They both nodded as Sebastian left them alone. She sighed as she shifted Mini Seb in her arms then placed him in the crib. Anya walked to the closet to hunt for baby clothing, when she did she dressed him in black trousers and a white shirt and black shoes. She laid him in the crib and watched as Pluto dressed, she walked to the closet again as she hunted for a dress when she found one it was violet with a sweetheart neckline, as she was trying to tie the corset as she felt Pluto softly move her hands away and did it himself.

As they finished dressing they heard a knock on the door Pluto opened it, Sebastian was standing there with Ciel infront of him,

"You two are standing as my uncle and aunt." They nodded and said,

"Yes, young master."

"You can talk?" he asked wide eyed as they both chuckled,

"Human language is not that hard to learn Young master we learned it centuries ago." Pluto said,

"Ah…I remember it like it was yesterday when all of our hell hound parents made us learn." Anya said, as they walked down the hall with Mini Seb in her arms as Pluto's arm was wrapped around her waist. They walked to the parlor as Sebastian went to go answer the door,

"Yes, Ciel Pluto was your father's brother." Anya said with a small smile, and then she paused,

"Ciel we Pluto and I will speak to you privately after Lady Elizabeth leaves." She said in a serious tone as Pluto nodded in agreement. They all stood as Elizabeth walked in,

"Ciel!" she exclaimed as she hugged him,

"Elizabeth you are being rude!" He said as he tried to escape the embrace, he succeeded he straightened out his clothing, and said,

"This is my Uncle Pluto and Aunt Anya and their new born son, Sebastian." He said, as she giggled and the new family winced at the loudness. They had smiles on their faces and Pluto grabbed Elizabeth's hand and placed a kiss on it,

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Elizabeth." He said, as Elizabeth smiled and said,

"Nice to meet you to!" Mini Seb started to cry, as Anya smiled and excused herself,

"Excuse me." She said, as she walked to where she knew her pup will quiet down she found the demon she was looking for as she placed him his arms and Mini Seb quieted quickly and snuggled into his arms.

"Go back to Pluto and young master they may need your help to keep Lady Elizabeth under control." He said grinning, she giggled and nodded, her arms stretched out to take back Mini Seb, he reluctantly was going to place him in his arms when he said,

"Anya he is asleep and no doubt Lady Elizabeth will wake him with her loudness." She giggled and said,

"Just admit it, Sebastian. Your wrapped around his little finger." He sighed and nodded,

"He may be a dog, but I cannot resist his big round eyes." He said, she giggled and said,

"Come on, Sebastian with him asleep she might stay quiet and not hurt Pluto's and I's hearing with her high pitch laughter." He pouted but, handed her Mini Seb.

Anya walked in and saw Pluto with a pained expression on his face; she walked in and sat next to Pluto as she smiled and Elizabeth.

"Aw-!"

"Sh! He is sleeping, Lady Elizabeth you must keep your voice down when there is a baby asleep." She slightly scolded; she nodded and made a zipping motion across her lips as she saw Relief on Ciel's and Pluto's face. She smiled as she watched Elizabeth,

"May I carry him?" she asked in an indoor house, Anya hesitated a bit before she placed Mini Seb in her arms. She carried him, and he instantly began to growl softly, his little sharp teeth began to show. Yup, every hell hound is born with a set of mini sharp teeth. He began to cry his face turning red as Elizabeth started to panic,

"Calm down, and hand him to me." She said softly while Elizabeth handed Mini Seb to her as Pluto took him and calmed him. Elizabeth smiled at him,

"Wow!" she cried out, Mini Seb started to cry, while she mouthed, 'sorry' Ceil looked at the time and saw it was 6 pm. Just on time Sebastian walked over and said,

"Dinner is served. Lady Anya may I?" he asked she smiled and nodded while Sebastian took Mini Seb from Pluto's arms while Mini Seb instantly calmed down and opened his Chibi eyes. They heard a gasp,

"He has two different colored eyes." Elizabeth gasped, Pluto looked at her,

"Yes, it is a rare genetic disorder that causes the eyes to be bicolored it skipped my generation." Anya said,

"So it runs down in your family." Elizabeth said, while Anya nodded. They walked to the dining room and sat down and started eating. They made small chit chat, when it was over Sebastian leaned over to Pluto and whispered into his ear, he nodded and stood.

"Well, Lady Elizabeth it was a pleasure having you over but, my nephew needs his rest a carriage is waiting for you. Have a pleasant night." He said with a smile, she nodded and they walked her to the front of the manor they waved good bye to her then walked back into the manor.

"Well good riddance…" Anya muttered, Pluto chuckled as he shifted Mini Seb's head to rest on his shoulder.

"Ciel we need to talk." She said they walked to his study as they sat down,

"Young master I know it is not my place, but, if you really do not want an arranged marriage and want to annul it we will stand by your decision." Pluto said,

"You two are just hell hounds how can your words count?" he asked, Anya smirked,

"We've had a lot of identities many which are still highly respected. " Anya said,

"How?"

"We have been alive for centuries Ciel." Pluto said, Ciel nodded and said,

"Thank you, I do not wish to marry her."

"We will stand by your side." Anya said, they walked out and towards their room and watched as Sebastian put him in his crib. They sighed and smiled at their bundle of joy, and as soon as Sebastian left they undressed and jumped in bed, Pluto held her close as they both fell asleep to the sound of Mini Seb' s breathing.


End file.
